Unconditionally
by Wannabeactress54
Summary: A new school, a new start. It's Zoe's first day at Saint Hearts when someone blonde catches her eye. She's in danger, she knows that, she wants to tell him, but she can't. They become closer and closer, but why does he ask questions? When he gets tangled into her life and she discovers his life, what is her fate? True love does conquer all... or does it?
1. New Start

**Mi High – Unconditionally – Chapter One**

She wakes up dead on seven; she gets dressed, goes downstairs and eats her breakfast, before saying her goodbyes and heading to school. If you asked a hundred people, ninety nine point nine would say that this was a normal girl, going to school on an ordinary morning. What a daft suggestion. If only they knew what this girl did for a living, and if only they knew what really went on in her life.

**Zoe's Pov**

Okay, great. A new school, a new beginning, that's what my father said. But not only do I have a new school problem, I have a problem at home too. I just wish that people knew, but, I don't have any friends that I could tell.

**-Flashback-**

"_Hi Daddy!" A five year old Zoe said, her red hair gleaming in the sunshine. She was trying to get her Dad to cheer up. Ever since her Mum died, her Dad had been depressed and drunk all the time._

"_Get the hell away idiot." Her father replied bluntly._

"_But Daddy, I-," She was cut off by her Dad hitting her across the face._

"_I said get away god dammit!" He shouted, with a beer can in his hand._

_Zoe, with tears gleaming in her eyes went upstairs and shut her bedroom door. She put her hand on her cheek and could already feel a bruise forming._

_She walked across to her bedside table and held a picture of her mother._

"_I miss you Mummy. I wish you could make Daddy feel better."_

**-End of flashback-**

I was almost at the school gates now, and already a tear started to fall down my cheek. _Stay strong, Zoe, you're fifteen now. Keep it in control._

I wipe away the tear, and walk through the gates of my new High School, Saint Hearts.

As soon as I set foot in the playground however, the overly-cheerful headmaster walked towards me.

"Oh, hello, you must be Zoe Stewart?" He questioned. I just nodded. He then handed me a schedule.

"Welcome to Saint Hearts. Now, since you're new here, I'll get someone to show you around." He then scanned the playground and looked at a boy with black floppy hair, who was playing a guitar.

"Ahh, Byron, you have the helpful task of showing Zoe here –," He pointed to me,"Around the school."

The boy, Byron, looked at me, as if he was unsure.

"Well, go on then. Oh, I've got to go, there's a meeting in the Staff Room I must attend." He walked off.

I then present my award winning smile, "Hi! I'm Zoe Stewart!" I say cheerfully. He then relaxes and replies,

"Hi, I'm Byron Ditchwater. What's your first lesson?"

"Oh..." I looked at my schedule "English with... Mr Mcnab."

"Great!" He replies, "Well, not so much for the learning, but I have that class as well. Come on, let's go." He smiles, and then shows me around the school as we head to English. One blonde haired boy catches my attention, but I shrug it off. He wouldn't want to be my friend, he looks too popular, plus, he's probably already got a girlfriend. I then walk into class. But, what I don't realise is that; I've caught his attention too.

The teacher, Mr Mcnab, looks at me as if I'm road kill and asks me to introduce myself. Yippee. The blonde boy is in my class too.

"Hi... I'm Zoe Stewart and I'm new here, and... Looking forward to being here." I smile and then go to my seat which is across from blonde boy.

When class finished, I was glad. I'd always liked English, but here, English was a one hour torture. A voice interrupts me from my thoughts though.

"Hi, I'm Dan." I turn around to see the blonde boy, Dan, talk to me.

"Hi, I'm Zoe." I put my hand out, and he shakes it.

"So... English is torture, right?" He smirks, as if he can read my thoughts.

"Yep. You said it." I smile, he chuckles slightly, but then I notice him look at his pencil for some unknown reason.

"Oh, sorry, it's been nice meeting you Zoe." He says, and then runs off. This boy is weird. I sigh as the bell goes and it's time for history with Mr Flatley.

**Dan's Pov**

"Oh, sorry, it's been nice meeting you Zoe." I say, and then I run off. That must've looked pretty suspicious, but when I look back, she just sighs and turns the other way. On my way to our MI9 Headquarters, I can't get her out of my head. I don't like her like that already, do I? I sigh, but when I get there, Aneisha looks like she can read my thoughts.

"So... you've got a crush on her, haven't you?" She smirks.

"What, no! You've not even met her yet, and you're making suggestions like that?" I sigh.

"Anyway... she looks really nice. I'm going to try and make friends with her. It'll be good to have a friend that's a girl."

I was about to say something, but Tom beats me to it.

"Don't get too close. We don't want her figuring our identities out." He then puts his thumb on the light switch and we plummet 160 ft down to Hq. When we get there, Frank, our mentor, starts speaking.

"Ah, team. We've got a serious problem. Korps activity is taking place at this address, 24 Oak Street. We need you to get more information about this place, and If the signs are true, and Korps are really there, then arrest them. I don't care how and when you do it, but this place is dangerous. For anyone." He looks at me. We all nod our heads to show we understand. "Good." Frank continues, "Now get to class; I know history's your favourite." He smirks at me and I groan and the lift opens. Orders are orders, after all.

**Zoe's Pov.**

About 4 hours of torture later, it is finally home time. I've had an okayish day, minus the lessons. Dan, the blonde and me are kind of friends, and Byron and I are pretty good friend too. I also met a girl called Aneisha, and she's really nice.

When I walk home, I start crying though, as I try not to think of the punishment I'll get tonight.

When I get home however, there's a note.

_**I'm at the pub.**_

_**Dad.**_

Great. That means harder punishment. There's no say when he'll be back, but it's nice to know that I have a few more hours.

I get to my room, and pick up my guitar. It's an Oak colour. I start playing one of my favourite songs.

**Dan's Pov**

"Frank, we've reached the address, what do we do?" I say into my communicator.

"Go through the back. We need to be on the inside to find out what's going on."

I nod to Aneisha who goes through the front, and I go through the back. Just after I close the back I hear someone who sounds familiar, finish singing.

"_Unconditional... Unconditionally,_

_I will love you,_

_Unconditionally..."_

I look up and see Zoe, singing.

_Zoe lives here?! _I think to myself. All of a sudden I hear a door slamming inside the house, and she looks scared. I watch her put her guitar away and close her blinds. _What's going on? _ I think. All of a sudden, my communicator starts buzzing, so I answer it.

"Dan, get out of there now! A man, who looks like he's up to no good, is inside! Go! Now!" Tom says.

I run outside the house, and see Aneisha running up to me. Together we run back to saint hearts, panting when we get there.

One question lingers in my head though, _why was Zoe in that house? _I mean, she can't live there? Can she? She looks more good than evil.

That night, I am not able to sleep. I need answers.

**That concludes the first chapter of Unconditionally! I hope you liked it! Please review! X**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **

_What happened with Zoe? Will Dan get ALL the answers he wants? What happens when a hurt and confused Zoe snaps?_


	2. Questions

**Mi High-Unconditionally- Chapter Two**

**Zoe's Pov**

I finish singing and look out the window. I see a figure hiding behind the big Oak tree, near the back gate, and I roll my eyes. Dad was always having 'friends' round the house. I look away as I hear the door slamming, but when I look back, the figure was gone.

"Zoe! Get your god damn ass down here now!" My Dad shouts, drunk. Here we go. I shut the blinds and I walk downstairs as slowly as I can. I hope that I can make it through this.

I walk to school as well as I can. Dad did a real number on me last night. He hit my legs with his belt and punched my stomach a few times, then blacked out. Thank god I woke up before he did this morning or I'd probably be dead.

When I get to school, I see Dan, Aneisha and their friend Tom, who seemed shy, but really nice.

"Hi!" Shouts Aneisha from across the playground. I wave, but if they ask me too much, my mouth will start spouting out the truth and if my Dad found out, he'd have me.

All three of them walk across the playground and meet me at the school entrance. "Hey." I reply, at last. The school bell goes so Tom and Aneisha go to their lessons, whereas me and Dan go to ours.

"So... do anything last night?" He asks. My palms start getting sweaty.

"Nothing much, why do you ask?" I reply. My voice shakes a bit, but I don't know if he can tell.

"Oh, it's school, and there's never really much to talk about... so... who do you live with at home?" He asked me again. Help.

"Errmmm... just me and my...Dad..." I flinch a little as I say his name. I don't know if he picked up on that either, so I continued talking like normal, "My mum died when I was little and I don't remember how it happened." More lies come out of my mouth, but he can't find out. Like I said, Dad would kill him, then he'd kill me.

"Oh... sorry..." he says, but I knew he wanted to ask more questions. Luckily for me, we arrived at our lesson with Mr Flatley, but halfway through, he crept out. I don't know why, but I knew better than to follow him.

**Dan's Pov**

We all arrived at Hq in silence. Aneisha was daydreaming, probably about Tom. Tom got stuck into one of his blade quest books straight away, and I was thinking. Thinking about Zoe. The way she got nervous, the way she walked into school. She walked with a slight limp. The others didn't notice, but I did. Suddenly, Frank broke the silence.

"Team, have you got any news about that Korps address?" He asked. The others were about to say no, but I knew that I had to tell him.

"Yep. The new girl, Zoe Stewart, she lives there. She can't be a Korps agent though. A. She would've already got into trouble and B. I think her father is." I finish. The others look puzzled.

"Dan, how do you know this?" Tom asked.

"I saw her through the window. She told me today that she lives with her dad. The door slammed shut, you could hear it from outside, and she looked terrified. I am positive that it's her father."

"We'll look into this, and call you when we're ready for you. For now, go up to lesson. If the girl is living with a Korps agent, it's got to be trouble and, plus, she'll already be wondering why you go out of lesson." Frank finishes, sternly. With that, we all run to the lift, and go back to lesson.

If we need to help her, I will. I think I'm starting to like her... a little bit more than a friend.

**Zoe's Pov**

The others come back into lesson just before the bell goes. Surprise Surprise, no one else notices that they've been gone for over half an hour. When the bell does go, I'm met by Dan at the door.

"Naughty person, running out of class!" I say to him. He slightly chuckles.

"Yep. I guess sometimes it gets boring."

"Yep. Too boring." I smile.

"Hey... do you ever miss your Mum?" He questions. Here we go with all the questions.

"Yes, all the time. It just feels like there's a big hole in my heart." I frown. I can't cry.

"What's life like with your Dad then?" He says. That's the one question I hate. "I mean, it's got to be good right? He looks after you, doesn't he?" I start getting sweaty. He can't know.

"No... I mean yes... I mean... just..." I reply.

"Does he? What's your life like?" He asked again. I can't take it.

"SHUT UP!" I boom in a different voice, "I mean... I have to go..." I start crying as I run out the school gates and back home. I don't care if he's following me or not. Another friendship ruined. A friendship. I might have wanted it to be slightly more. Okay, I liked him. Him and his stupid questions. When I got home, I was met with a nasty shock...

**That concludes Chapter Two! Thanks for reading and please review! X**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

_What is Zoe's nasty shock? Will things be ruined between her and Dan? What happened when a mission is ruined?_


	3. Breaking In

**Unconditionally – Chapter Three**

**(Zoe's Pov)**

_When I got home, I was met with a nasty shock..._

My father was sat at the table – belt in hand.

"I realized that you were out when I woke up this morning." He said. I gulped, and took a breath in.

"Yes... I was...at school. You know that, I go to school every -," Before I could finish, he was stood up, grabbing my wrist so tightly, it was going to bruise. Great. Now I would have to put Make-Up on my wrist tomorrow.

"Do NOT DARE think you can tell me what I KNOW AND WHAT I DON'T!" He screamed and hit me once. I cried out in pain as he hit me where my old scars were. They split open.

"Come on stupid!" He said as he dragged me up the stairs and handcuffed my tightly. I screamed in pain again as it was right on my bruises.

All of a sudden, he stormed out the room, out of the door. I sighed and picked my handcuffs. (I'd learnt that ages ago.) I put my hand on my back and when I bought it back in front of me, it was filled with blood. I went into the bathroom and washed my back with a towel. I then put my shirt back on and cleaned the towel. I put it back where it was and went up to my room.

It had been an hour. I sighed as I put my handcuffs back on. Dad was going to be home soon. I let a tear trickle down my face. I had no one now. I was alone. _Please god, _I thought, _I don't want to be alone any more._

**(Dan's Pov)**

I was quiet for the rest of the day when Zoe didn't come back in to school. Oh man, I shouldn't have gotten all in her face. She must be beating herself up because of what she did, even though I didn't mind. It was, after all, my fault anyway.

Aneisha must have noticed that something was up though, because as soon as we got down to our secret base, she was speaking to me, annoyingly.

"So... having a lover spat are we?" She questioned me.

"No... Not a lover spat... more like, I said something's and she kinda...ran out..." I said awkwardly.

"That's -," Aneisha was cut off by Frank. I shot Frank a grateful look.

"Team." He started, "Korps have developed a new plan. They want a secret weapon named V.9.5., it is said to be held at the same address you investigated yesterday."

"But that doesn't make any sense..." Aneisha said, confused.

"Aneisha's right guys, we searched around the house yesterday, and there was nothing their!" Tom protested.

"Yeah, that's true, but you never searched INSIDE of it now did you?" Frank said. Aneisha and Tom looked down, embarrassed.

"Team, your mission is to search the house. Something isn't right, so PLEASE be careful!" Frank warned. We all nodded and went up the lift, on the way to the house. I was silent. There was something dodgy going on here. Zoe lived at that house. I hoped that she wasn't part of this plan made by Korps.

**(Zoe's Pov)**

"ZOE!" shouted my Dad as he came back up the stairs.

"Y-yes..." I stuttered.

"Pack a few belongings; we are moving somewhere...else..." He trailed off.

"Why? I don't want to go!" I shouted. This was it. He was bound to hurt me.

"IT'S NOT YOUR SAY MISSY!" He said whilst undoing my handcuffs and grabbing my hair. "ARRGGHH!" I screamed. He let go and through my lamp out the window. "Now pack or you're dead." I knew something was up. I didn't want to move away. After all the things I've let go in my life, I couldn't let go of my new friends; I couldn't let go of Dan. No matter how badly I'd hurt him, I couldn't let him go.

"No. I won't do it!" I dared to speak up. I stood up, punched him and ran out the room. Unfortunately, he chased me and grabbed me.

"Now you've done it!" He shouted. He punched me on the neck and threw me in my room. Things started to get black for me. Before I completely blacked out, however, I heard shouting, and the door slamming open. I also happened to notice green markings appearing on my arm.

**(Dan's Pov)**

When we arrived outside the gate of the house, Aneisha called Frank.

"Frank, Tom, we have arrived at the location; what should we do now?" Aneisha asked. There was something odd about this house. I couldn't quite put my finger on it though.

"Look for a way in. I don't care how you do it; you need to find V.9.5, put in the wrong hands, this weapon can be used for dangerous and evil reasons. Once you're in, find it. It'll probably be heavy guarded, but don't worry; If something goes wrong, I'll call MI9 for back-up." He finished. Aneisha put her communicator in her pocket, we opened the gate. Just as we were about to open the door, we heard arguing. We then heard a scream and someone threw a lamp out of the window.

"Niesh, If something happens in there, you have been a great friend." I say. As we were walking in, we heard what sounded like male footsteps coming downstairs.

"MI9..." He started. Me and Aneisha got into fighting stances.

"We know you've got V.9.5, and we're here to take her!" Aneisha exclaimed.

"Haha... you think you've got everything sorted... but you're missing something..." he trailed off as he punched me. I only just managed to dodge him.

"Yeah, what are we missing you evil maniac!?" Aneisha asked scared.

"Well, it's not what V.9.5 is, it's who she is..." He trailed off, and stared at me.

"Zoe..." I whisper.

"Dan, what's wrong?" Aneisha asked as she turned towards me. Big mistake. She got thrown down to the ground. I put up my best fighting stance and threw a few punches. He blocked them all, and threw me down to the ground. I was too weak. I couldn't move.

"I always knew that blondes were stupid..." He trailed off. He threw both of us over his shoulder as he climbed up the stairs. He threw us into a room... a girls room... covered in blood.

Aneisha sat up as he locked the door.

"Dan... Dan?! Are you okay?!" She asked her voice full of worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I trailed off as I looked into the corner of the room. There was a silhouette. A female Silhouette. It was still. "Neish..." I trailed off as she looked over there too.

It took all our strength to stand up and go over there. It was only a few steps, but it felt like a whole mile!

We both saw familiar red hair.

"Zoe!" Aneisha cried. I looked at her with worry. That's when we saw her arm. It read: V.9.5.Z.O.E.6.

"Aneisha..." I trailed off as she had tears in her eyes.

"Zoe is V.9.5..." She trailed off as we saw her body. Lifeless and un-moving. Hopeful, I checked her wrist for a pulse. There was none.

**Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long! Now it's the holidays, I can upload chapters whenever I want, and after looking at all your lovely reviews, I just had to upload a new one! Please review and I hoped you liked it!**

**Next Chapter:**

**Will Zoe be okay? Will they all make it out? What happens when MI9 send in a Swat team? What will her Dad do to them all?**

_**Wannabeactress54 xxx**_


	4. Falling

**Unconditionally – Chapter four**

Dan just sat there, shocked. Aneisha tried to comfort him, but he just shrugged her off.

"Why?" Dan started after a while, "Why did something like this have to happen to someone as innocent as Zoe? I mean, how is she V.9.5, she isn't dangerous in the slightest!" He protested.

"Dan! Don't beat yourself up over this! None of us knew what was happening!" Aneisha tried to talk some sense into him.

"I know, but I just feel so helpless... there's too many questions that I can't ask her!" Dan stood up.

"Actually..." a small voice whispered from the floor, "Yes you can."

Dan and Aneisha couldn't believe their eyes. Zoe was smiling, and trying her best to stand up.

**With Tom and Frank**

"Frank! Something's happened! Their communicators are offline!" Tom shouted. His voice boomed across HQ.

"We should have known. It was too dangerous. Right, I'm getting a full Swat team over." Frank said. Just as he was about to walk out, Tom spoke up.

"Frank, I'm sure that they're okay. Please, just give them five minutes?" Tom asked.

"Okay. But that's it. If they're not out in five minutes, this mission is being dismissed," Frank said, and went back into one of the many rooms in Hq.

Tom didn't like seeing his friends suffer, - But he hated giving up on them even more.

**With the others**

"Zoe?" Dan said, a smile playing up on his face, "Is it really you?"

"Yep, I'm here..." She trailed off as she put her hand on Dan's.

Someone came through the door.

"Right, I hate to break you lovebirds up, but Zoe, we're going." Her Dad (Steve) said.

"No, she's not going anywhere!" Dan said, standing protectively in front of Zoe.

"Dan, you have to let me go!" Zoe cried.

"You'd better do as she says boy..." Steve warned.

"Zoe..."

"Dan..." She leant over and whispered in his ear, "Just trust me." He looked miserable as she walked over to him

"you may hurt me..." She say's to her dad, "You may have tortured my friends..." She leans up in his face, "But you will...never...have me..." she finishes.

Dan and Aneisha get worried then. She has stood up to her father; A Korps agent, and she has no experience training.

"What did you just say?!" Her father shouts, holding a knife.

"That...you...will...NEVER...have...me..." She finishes, breathless.

That's it then. Her father lunges for her, but she starts a fighting stance very quickly and blocks him. He tries to punch her; she just blocks him yet again.

"Girl...I'm actually surprised, why are you blocking me? After all I've done? Tortured you...done some other things to you... hurt your friends?" He says, smirking.

"Because... I'm not like you!" Zoe shouts. Looking over to her injured friends, who cannot fight.

"Oh? Really? How are you not like me then? You're my flesh and blood girl!"

"Because..." She starts, panting as she blocks him, "I am good. I am not evil. I do not hurt people, I help them. After all you've done, I can't just hurt you; that just makes... me as bad as you..." She pauses as he hit her side, painfully. Even though the wounds on her side had opened, and started to bleed badly, she wouldn't show any weakness to him.

"If you cannot fight me, I will just kill you...like I did to your mother; do you want that?" He questions quickly.

"Go ahead and try. I know you still have some good in you father, I know you do." She says, hissing in pain as she takes a fighting stance.

"How on earth did she learn like that?" Aneisha whispered loudly to Dan, wincing as her head really hurt.

Dan just shrugged, as Zoe continued to fight her father.

She punched him a few times, performed a cartwheel, and kicked him in the process. Steve's knife fell out of his hands. Dan wondered how the floor was staying up. Even though, she did give him a bloody nose and a few bruises that was nothing compared what he did to her.

Firstly he gave her a sprained foot by stamping on it: It was a wonder how it wasn't broken. Then, he gave her lots of bruises on her legs. You could tell because she was still wearing her navy blue school skirt.

Dan had an idea.

"Tom... TOM? Can you hear me!?" Dan whispered loudly through his communicator.

"Ha... Blondes were stupid..." Steve trailed off as he was fighting Zoe. Him calling Dan names only made Zoe stronger. She knocked him over.

"Dan, think! This is a house owned by an evil person; Do you REALLY think that he wouldn't cut communications?" She said softly. Dan then said nothing.

She only took a second talking to Dan, but that's all her Dad needed.

He stabbed her in the leg. Zoe was stunned: At first she didn't notice. But when she felt the pain, and Dan and Aneisha's horrified face, she realized what had happened, and she stumbled onto the ground.

"ZOE!" Aneisha shouted, her and Dan trying to make their way to her.

"Guys... don't move..." She whimpered. They looked at her funny, so she explained again, "If you move any nearer, the ceiling below us will give in!" She cried.

Her dad made his way out of the room, stomping loudly. "It's too late for that now!" He cackled. The ground creaked below. "Just remember, _Zoe_," He said her name as if it were dirt, "Next time your friends won't be here to save you. I will have you one day..." He trailed off, slamming the bedroom door, stomping down the stairs and slamming the front door.

By then it was too late. By then the ceiling gave in. By then, Aneisha's best friend, and Dan's... secret crush... was sent flying to the ground below.

**Oh no! How will the team manage to scramble out of this one?**

****_**Next Chapter:**_

_With no communication, how will Dan and Aneisha get help? Zoe has survived death once in this chapter, but will she survive death yet again? In pain, Zoe tells Dan and Aneisha everything they want to know._


	5. Missing

**Unconditionally – Chapter Five**

"Zoe!" cried Dan. He moved forward to crawl to the hole that Zoe had plummeted 5 metres from. But, they should've listened to her warning. Without giving Dan another chance to blink, the ground before him collapsed too, and he and Aneisha were also sent falling.

"Nooo!" cried Aneisha as she hit the ground.

Zoe's still and sleeping face was all Dan saw before he blacked out.

**In HQ...**

"Tom, I'm sorry, but it's been over five minutes now, and the team should've come back by now," Frank said, sadly. "I'll get Stella on the phone and arrange for a full Swat team please." He finished.

By now, Tom was upset. He knew that Dan and Aneisha would've probably be injured right now. He wasn't sure about Zoe though. Dan said that he'd seen her. He didn't know if that meant she was an enemy though.

"Tom..." Frank started, shocking Tom out of his thoughts, "I will go and help. You need to stay here, on communicators. Also try to track security cameras from around the area – they may help with whatever Korps are up to." He walked towards the lift.

Tom wanted to argue and go and help rescue his friends. But he couldn't change his mentor's mind though, he wouldn't dare argue with him anyway. Sometimes he thought that the team thought he was the weakest, sometimes he wanted to fight a bit more.

He saw Frank go up the lift in sadness; he wished that he were more like Dan, popular, cute, good with ladies, good with fighting.

Little did he know, he was in fact the most important member of the team. Without him, they wouldn't be a team. He also didn't know that he HAD a girl; she was just too shy to admit her feelings.

**Back at Zoe's house.**

"Dan..." Dan woke up from his uncomfortable slumber, to hear a weak voice whisper his name. "Dan...Are...you...okay?" The voice asked again. It didn't take him long to realize that that voice belonged to Zoe. He turned around, to see Aneisha, but she wasn't there. He quickly turned back around, to see Zoe's face.

"Yes, I'm okay...what about...you?" He asked, not wanting to look at her arm, as it was drenched in blood. Zoe noticed this.

"Hmm...Not at...the moment..." She trailed off, her green eyes catching his ocean blue ones, "I'm sorry...if you are mad...and...I know that we have gotten...closer..." She looked down at her arm, which she pulled away. A tear trickled down her face because of the pain, "Dan...it just...hurts..."

He sat up, and crawled up to her. "Zoe...I'm sorry..." He said, touching her cheek with his hand.

"What for Dan?" She asked him.

"For not being...understanding... I'm sorry about today: At school, it wasn't wise to pester you..." Her eyes finally met his.

"It's okay... I know you have a lot of questions, so... I'm going to answer them. Some...you may not like...but you deserve to know the truth..." She trailed off.

"Zo... It's okay. I trust you, and I won't judge you." He glanced into her eyes once more.

"Okay... here goes..." She took a deep breath in, and then continued... "I don't exactly remember...much of my childhood... my past, it's not really something you'd want to remember. When I was four, my Dad started to abuse me. Ever since my Mum died..." Zoe sighed, "He killed her. I remember the day. I was three. They were arguing about something, he lost his temper, and stabbed her. He erased any evidence, so the police said she was a drug user and alcoholic, believing any lie he told them, of course."

She looked up in Dan's eyes, saw they were full of sorrow, and looked down.

"I'm...sorry..." He mumbled. Zoe wanted to sit up, and he helped her, even though she cried out, in pain. Dan was fighting back tears himself, seeing her like this.

"So... that's when I decided to never get close to anyone, in fear that, I may become more like him. I know he's out there, wanting to kill me, and if it comes down to it... I'll let him..." Zoe trailed off, as Dan was nearing her.

"Don't... don't think you're worthless... don't think you'll die... especially not for me..." He cupped her face then continued, "Zo... I'm not worth it. In case anything happens, just know that..." He looked away, unsure.

"Just know that what?" Zoe questioned. She knew what he was going to say though.

"Oh... it's nothing..." He sighed, regretful.

"Dan, if something happens, nows the right time to tell you that ever since I met you... I think i'm in love with you..." Zoe trailed off as Dan kissed her lips. It was only for a moment, but in that moment, she could feel a spark. It was about to end when Zoe deepened the kiss, then let go all of a sudden.

"Zoe... look, I'm sorry..." He said as she looked like she was shocked.

"Dan... It's not that..." He looked at her in worry as she fell down, clutching her leg, "Oww, my leg... IT BURNS!" she screamed in pain, "DAN! IT HURTS SOOO BAD!"

Dan sat there, trying to do something, but there was NOTHING to do, when she completely fainted.

"Zoe!?" He sat there, holding her, crying, "Zoe...please hold on!"

The Swat team came.

**Dan's Pov**

"MI9! Put your arms in the air!" They shouted. Then Stella and Frank came in, looking at me and Zoe, her arm brightly shining.

Okay, so it may have taken about several people to remove me from Zoe. I'm not proud of the fight I put up either, Zoe wouldn't have wanted that. The rubble was removed, no Aneisha to be found. I was only sent into hospital with a broken rib though.

As I sit here in hospital, holding Zoe's hand as she was asleep, one question plagued my mind,

_Where was Aneisha?_

**Hi! Oh, okay, so maybe this wasn't my best chapter, but I kinda wanted this to happen. **

**SPOILER: Frank tells Dan something about Zoe's father... and he doesn't like it...**

_**Next Chapter:**_

_Will Zoe wake up? When Dan gets to know more about Zoe's life, how will he handle it? Where is Aneisha?_


	6. The Letter

**Unconditionally – Chapter Six**

"Dan..." Dan looked up from where he sat at Zoe's bedside. He thought that Zoe said something: Obviously he was dreaming.

"Dan...are...you alright..." He snapped his head up and looked towards Zoe who was now sat up in bed. He kissed her hand.

"Zoe...I thought I lost you..." He trailed off, with tears in his eyes.

"You'd never lose me Daniel..." She smiled. They both leant in, but before they could properly kiss, Frank interrupted by opening the door.

"Dan. A word. Now." He said firmly. Dan nodded, and went outside. Zoe was confused.

"What is it Frank?" He asked, sighing.

"What's going on between you and Zoe?" He looked at me knowingly.

"What...what do you-,"

"Don't play dumb. I wasn't born yesterday." He said harshly.

"Fine... we might be in a slight relationship..." Dan trailed off, looking down.

"I knew it. Meet me and Stella at Hq in half an hour." Frank finished, and then he went down one of the busy hallways in the hospital.

Dan went back into Zoe's room, looking confused.

"What was...that all about?" Zoe said, shaking.

"Oh...nothing..." He said, looking innocent.

"Dan." Zoe started, seriously, "I know that you work for MI9..."

Dan looked shocked, "But...how?" He questioned astonishingly.

"I guess...I've always known. Bunking out of class...secrets...but, I can't be mad."

"Why? Why aren't you mad Zo?" He questions sitting back down and holding her hand.

"Because... I too have my secrets; But you will...hate me...for...them..." With that, she went back to sleep, because of the morphine that was in her system.

He sat there, for what felt like forever, holding her hand. When he realized that he had been 35 minutes, he swore, kissed her forehead and ran out the room. Frank was always on-time.

"Oh no... He's going to kill me..." Dan muttered.

Little did he know, Frank was going to give him some news that could possibly change his life.

**In the HQ – Ten minutes later.**

Dan came down the lift, to a very frustrated Frank.

"Where were you!?" He shouted. Stella, however put a hand lightly on his shoulder, which calmed him down.

"Dan..." Tom trailed off, "What's happening? Where's Aneisha?" He finished, confused.

"Agent Morgan. You're fifteen minutes late." Said Stella professionally.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But any news that you have on Zoe or Aneisha, you should just tell me now."

"Aneisha?" Started Tom, "What's happened to Aneisha?"

"What HAS happened to Aneisha?!" Dan exclaimed.

"Agents... Aneisha has been taken by... Zoe's father. All we know is that he wants Zoe." Stella trailed off.

"Well he's not getting her!" exclaimed Dan.

Tom just sat there, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Frank and Stella sighed. They were in for a long night. Dan however, couldn't get his thoughts off a certain red haired girl...

**With Zoe**

Zoe was woken up when her mobile phone went off suddenly. She finally, with all her strength, managed to reach it.

"Hello? Zoe speaking..." She started.

"_Why...hello little girl..." Trailed off a mysterious voice._

"Where the hell is Aneisha?!" She shouts into the phone.

"_Well, that's not a nice way to talk to your father then is it!?"_

"Fine, where the hell is Aneisha then father?" She questions with a smirk.

"_Well... she is causing Tom a lot of pain... and I know he is one of your friends..."_

"Where is she!?" Zoe screams again.

"_There there, she is with me. Tell you what; I'll make you a deal..."_

Zoe was not amused. Her father's deals were always dodgy, and they signed off your death sentence. But if it helped Tom AND Aneisha be safe and happy, she was going to do it. The world needed them more than they needed her.

"What deal?"

"_If you meet me outside the hospital at eleven... and don't tell anybody, I'll bring Aneisha and then I have a surprise..." He trailed off._

_For Aneisha_ "Ok. Deal."

"_I'll see you in six hours then..."_ His voice trailed off, and then the phone went dead.

Zoe just sobbed for another hour. Why the hell did she make that stupid deal? She wasn't MI9 – she was causing them a whole lot of problems, no wonder Frank thought she was an enemy.

She then started to write a letter.

_**Dear Dan,**_

_**I am so sorry for what I've done. I know, it was stupid, but you need Aneisha more than you need me, she's MI9, I'm not. She protects the world, I don't. I just wanted to tell you not to come after me. As much as I want you to, it is selfish. My Dad wouldn't hesitate to kill you, whether you are a spy or not.**_

_**Look, I want to also say sorry to your mentor – Frank is it? I know that he thinks that I am the enemy, but I'm really not. I only found out my father worked for Korps when you broke in. I am truly sorry.**_

_**One day, when I'm older and I break free, I'll find you Dan. I have had many brushes with death, but I'll stay strong, for you. I know you must hate me, and for that I am so sorry.**_

_**I love you Dan. Hold onto that – never let that go.**_

_**Zoe xxx**_

Tears were streaming down her face as she finished writing. She was doing this for the world. If she didn't, that would be selfish, and Dan would hate her even more. Once Zoe had finally finished crying, she only had one hour to go.

She opened her purse: One of the things MI9 had managed to discover in the remains of her house. Inside, she found a pocket knife. Smiling, she put it into her sock. She also discovered a tiny pot of foundation and a bobble. She put her hair into a pony tail and put a bit of foundation on her face. She didn't like make up, but it would make her look healthy as she walked through the hospital.

She pulled all of the machines out of her arms, but not before her Dad got her. He stormed into the room.

He also had another figure with him, Aneisha. Switching the two around, he put Aneisha on her bed, still gagged and hands tied behind her back, and blindfolded Zoe, pulling her hair, taking the back exit and flung her into the black van which was parked. She hit her head, hard.

_After all he's done; at least he keeps to his word..._ Zoe thought. A tear streamed down her face, as the pain was too much, and she was still in pain from falling. She blacked out for the third time that day.

**Hey guys! Back to school tomorrow! Ahhh! Dreading it! Sorry for not updating sooner, but I wasn't sure what I wanted to happen. If you review, you can also tell me what you want to happen next. You can also PM me and write some scenes for the next chapter, as I will add your ideas into it!**

_**Next Chapter:**_

_When Dan finds Aneisha instead of Zoe, will he jump to conclusions? What is Dan's reaction to her letter? When the team hack into the CCTV camera in Zoe's room, they are horrified. Where is Zoe's Dad taking her? But most of all, why does he want her so badly?_


	7. Lost & Found

**Unconditionally – Chapter Seven**

**With Dan**

"Zoe? Are you awake?" Dan whispered as he came to Zoe's hospital room. Instead of getting an answer, he heard what sounded like a muffled scream... a muffled scream that wasn't Zoe's.

Confused, he opened the door quickly.

"Zoe!?" He shouted.

His sight deceived him, instead of seeing Zoe, he saw Aneisha, tied up.

"Neish!" He screamed as he went to untie her. Eventually, after a few minutes, he did.

"Dan! Check the letter and CCTV footage – he's got her." That was all Aneisha whispered before she blacked out. Dan, not knowing what to do, put his communicator to his ear. Tom and Frank would know what to do.

"Tom! Frank!" He shouted, desperately.

"What Dan? What's wrong?" Tom said, worried.

"Tom, Aneisha is here. Zoe has been taken. All Neish said was check the CCTV footage and letter. I think... I think her father took her..." He added in a fast whisper.

"Okay, okay. Me and Frank will meet you in the hospital. Whatever you do – don't leave Aneisha." Tom said before he hung up.

Dan sighed. His eyes then rolled to a particular looking white envelope neatly placed on Zoe's bedside. He quickly looked to the front. It read -

**Dan x**

It looked okay, so he opened it. The sight he saw, however, shocked him. He read it slowly and carefully.

_**Dear Dan,**_

_**I am so sorry for what I've done. I know, it was stupid, but you need Aneisha more than you need me, she's MI9, I'm not. She protects the world, I don't. I just wanted to tell you not to come after me. As much as I want you to, it is selfish. My Dad wouldn't hesitate to kill you, whether you are a spy or not.**_

_**Look, I also want to say sorry to your mentor – Frank is it? I know that he thinks I am the enemy, but I'm really not. I only found out my father works for Korps when you broke in. I am truly sorry.**_

_**One day, when I'm older and I break free, I'll find you Dan. I have had many brushes with death, but I'll stay strong, for you. I know you must hate me, and for that I'm so sorry.**_

_**I love you Dan, hold onto that – never let that go.**_

_**Zoe xxx**_

By then, tears were streaming down his face, as he finished. His hands roughly scrubbing them clean. He knew that he had basically only just met her, but he loved her, at first sight. With her wit, beauty, bravery and intelligence, what was not to love?

All of a sudden, Frank and Tom came running through the doors, which made Dan jump. Of course, Tom ran straight to Aneisha.

"Aneisha!? Aneisha, what did he do to you?" Tom said bitterly, his hand cupping her bloody cheek.

"Dan. Did you see what happened!?" Frank asked curiously. He just shrugged.

"Aneisha said to check the CCTV footage. I think we should do that before we get too far ahead of ourselves." He said harshly. Frank however, wasn't effected by his tone and just nodded.

"Of course. Tom, you stay here with Aneisha. Me and Dan will go and check the CCTV." He said. He signalled to Dan to follow him, and that's what he did through his tears. They saw everything – The letter and the kidnapping. Frank looked stunned that a Korps agent could actually go in and out of a hospital unknown and Dan wanted to tear the damn building into pieces.

**With Zoe**

When they were about halfway there, Zoe woke up. Her head throbbed and she just wanted to throw up.

She looked for an escape route, and open door or a window. Unfortunately, there was no windows, and it was pitch black, so all she could see was darkness, so she let a few tears slide. _I am never going to get out of this..._ She thought. She also thought about Dan, and how he must hate her for doing this. Her thoughts then trailed back to Aneisha, and for the fourth time.

_**A**_ few hours later, Zoe woke up to her Dad pushing her forwards. She quickly stumbled to her feet.

"Ahh... Zoe... I see you're finally up..." He started.

"Yes, what does that have to do with you?" She interrupted, "Where am I?" She questioned, taking in her surroundings.

Her Dad slapped her again. "Do not interrupt me! You are at Korps Hq..." He clicked his fingers and Zoe was grabbed by numerous Korps agents.

Her father walked away, and Zoe was dragged into a prison cell which had a pile of clothes. After being thrown on the floor, the door was locked.

_Well, at least it has light._ Zoe thought.

She then sat down on a little metal bed, and looked through the clothes. A leather jacket, a black jumpsuit with a black belt, and black boots. They were obviously meant for her, so she decided to change out of her bloody clothes. Just before she could, her father, and a woman with short black hair entered her cell.

"Ahh... Steve, I see you've bought V95 with you..." The woman trailed off and looked at her father who was looking down at his shoes.

"If you don't mind," Zoe started, "Who are _you_?" She spat, looking at the unfamiliar woman.

"Ahh... I am the Crime Minister, and I work for the Mastermind... get to know us... also get dressed properly... the show will go on..." She trailed off and exited with her father, laughing like an evil maniac. (Well... She is one...)

Zoe sighed and got dressed. She didn't know what the Crime Minister's plan was, but she guessed that it wasn't very good. She was daydreaming about the others, just as her father came in again.

"Daughter... it's time..." He smirked before dragging Zoe into another room and strapping her onto a chair.

"Hahahaha..." The crime minister trailed off, "Prepare for The Final Endgame!"  
Zoe had no idea what this meant, but she was scared.

**With MI9**

After several hours, the team went back to their Hq, Tom trying to comfort Aneisha, who was convinced this was all her fault, and Dan was still punching and kicking anything in his path.

"Agent Morgan!" Stella snapped, "That's enough. I am sorry that this girl has been taken, and this is Korps, we'll get her back OKAY?!" She stormed off.

Dan just huffed and slumped onto a chair.

"Right, Frank, so what leads have we got!?" Tom said, jumping up. Frank looked shocked. Out of the three of them, Tom was probably the least enthusiastic one.

"Well... urmm... we do kinda still have a Korps location...but... it was from ten years ago. I highly doubt that Korps would be stupid enough to use the same place..." Frank trailed off as Tom hacked into the MI9 data base.

"Frank, have you actually seen Korps?! They'd be stupid enough to believe that Mr Flatley is prime minister! I mean, come on! Mr Flatley!?" said Aneisha standing up. She was back. Frank and Tom rolled their eyes before going back to the computers.

Aneisha walked over to Dan.

"Dan, there wasn't anything you could've done." Aneisha said steadily to her friend.

"I know... but I just feel so helpless. We haven't done anything, and Korps could've killed her for god sake!" He sighed. "I just... I don't know what I'd do without her. We've only known each other for a few days and... I think we're in love..." He looked over to Aneisha, who looked shocked.

"Well she seems genuine to me..." She trailed off, standing up "And who knows? You two could be Romeo & Juliet!" She smiled before going over to help Tom. Dan had to smile at that. There was still hope.

**With Zoe**

"What do you want with me!?" Zoe screamed. Crime Minister just rolled her eyes.

"You have to become evil, of course!" She replied, as if it was the simpilest thing in the world.

"You know that I would rather die than join you!" Zoe spat.

"Hmmm... that can be arranged..." She trailed off, and put up a video of Dan, Tom and Aneisha being spies, "Yes, V95... you can either be the evil you were created for, or watch them suffer..."

"Yes... YES, I'll be the evil!" Zoe cried. She hated her friends getting hurt. "Wait, what do you mean created?"

"Well, the Master Mind is your creator, he created lots of different clones... sisters to you, but you were the only perfect match..."

"Wait..." Zoe started, but she was interrupted by the Crime Minister yet again.

"Yes... the Mastermind's mind is being put inside of yours! Say bye bye..." she trailed off and pulled something out from behind a curtain. It was an orange brain thingy in a fishbowl. Well, that's what Zoe thought. That was, until it said this...

"I am...the Master Mind..."

**Hiya! Sorry it's been a while! Okay, it is 11:50pm here and I wanted to upload this! So I did! Enjoy and I'll see you in Chapter Eight! X**

_**Next Chapter:**_

_When the team find out WHY Zoe has been kidnapped, what do they do? Zoe's chat with her father doesn't go... well. Will the team manage to find her/save her?_


	8. Mission On!

**Unconditionally – Chapter Eight**

**With Zoe**

Zoe had a look of horror on her face.

"What..." She looked at her father, "Why?" She asked him.

"You were born for this..." He trailed off, smirking.

"that still doesn't explain all of this! You HAD your humanity. You lost it when you killed Mum. Why did you kill her?" She questioned, shaking. He went up to her, and slapped her, hard, across the face. She looked stunned.

"Because...she wasn't your mother..." He trailed off, looking down.

"No... V95... You HAVE no mother..." The Mastermind trailed off. Zoe looked at the glowing tank in front of her.

"You... were a creation..." The Crime Minister spoke up. "and creations have their uses..." She trailed off.

Zoe felt dizzy all of a sudden, like she wasn't in her right mind. With all her strength, she managed to scream out one word.

"DAN!"

_Creation... creation..._

That was all she heard before she blacked out... never to be woken again...

**With The Others**

"It's been one hour already!" Dan shouted across Hq to Frank, "Why aren't we doing anything?!"

"Because Dan, we haven't found a location yet." Tom said, like it was the simplest thing on earth.

Dan rolled his eyes. Aneisha glanced at him, and Frank was furiously typing on the computers.

"Agent Morgan!" Stella started, coming out of the darkness, "You are an MI9 agent. If you want to keep it that way, watch your attitude!" She snapped. Everyone went silent. When Stella used that tone, she was in a bad mood. When she was in a bad mood, everyone had learnt to shut up.

After about another twenty minutes, Dan was getting impatient. Aneisha was biting her nails and Tom and Frank were typing furiously at the computers, and Stella looked like she was on the phone.

"Team." Frank piped up, "We have a location." He finished. Dan sprinted to the computer, even though he was only one meter away.

"Warehouse 7, Black Coal Lane, Essex." Tom read out.

"Team. Mission on. Tom, Dan and Aneisha, get to that location. Me and Stella will stay on COMS. Whatever Korps are planning to do with Zoe, it's obviously not going to be good." He finished. The team nodded and ran to the lift. Aneisha glanced at Tom, Tom glanced at Aneisha, they both saw each other and looked away, blushing. Dan shook his head. They were so annoying! But, there was a painful pit in his stomach. It reminded him of Zoe. Something was wrong, he just knew it. If Korps had touched Zoe... he was going to make them pay.

**-At the location-**

After around half an hour of running, (And a little walking, for Tom) they had all arrived at the warehouse.

"Tom. There's a security lock up ahead with your name on it. Apart from that, the building looks secure. Dan, Aneisha, guard Tom. There may be a few nasty surprises." Frank's voice said.

Tom ran up to the lock, eagerly, and got to work. There was no need for Dan and Aneisha, as, in around two seconds, Tom was finished.

"Tom... how!?" Aneisha asked, stunned.

"Tom the magnificent never reveals his secrets..." He trailed off, causing Aneisha to giggle.

Dan was getting annoyed again. "Can we just go and find Zoe? I mean, it's not like she's in danger or anything!" He replied, sarcastically. Aneisha rolled her eyes.

When they entered the building, it was pitch black. To make matters worse, it was filled with Korps agents.

"this is what we meant by 'Nasty Surprises'..." Stella started. "Agents, keep them busy. Try to get to The Mastermind. Me and Frank will join you in half an hour, Good Luck." That was all she said before the communication line went dead.

_**D**_an was ready to give up. After ten minutes, his muscles felt numb, and he couldn't feel his legs. He was about to collapse, but then he heard a shout. Not just any shout... Zoe's shout.

"DAN!"

That gave him strength. He stood up, helped Aneisha and Tom with their handful of agents, and finished off his own half. Kicking, and dodging, he somehow managed to find his way to her, with the others on his trail.

When he arrived at her side... it wasn't what he expected. Zoe looked still, but also like she was in pain. He started to walk towards her, but he was suddenly lifted off his feet by a few Korps agents. Aneisha and Tom were dragged behind him. A voice boomed from where Zoe was lay.

"I am... The Mastermind..." It trailed off. It was coming from Zoe's lips, but it wasn't her voice. Her bright, green eyes, always full of life, looked dull and clouded, like something was blocking her mind.

"Stop! This is MI9!" They heard voices shout.

"Stella." Tom said firmly. Dan noticed that his hand was clasped with Aneisha's.

Dan wasn't sure what happened next. It all passed like a blur. He didn't notice Tom and Aneisha getting up and walking towards the mastermind. He didn't hear Frank and Stella talk to him.

Korps had done it. Taken the one thing that kept him from giving up. Korps had taken Zoe. With this shocking realization, Dan slumped to the ground. Korps had won.

**Oh no! What'll happen next? Will the mastermind take control... or will Zoe break free with a little help...? Please review! X**

_**Next Chapter:**_

_In a matter of life and death, will the team lose Zoe to the dark side? What happens when a surprising face shocks everyone? Have Korps REALLY won the battle? _


	9. Surprise!

**Unconditionally – Chapter Nine**

"Dan...DAN!" Dan woke up to Aneisha kneeling above him, shaking him to wake him up.

"Neish... what happened!?" He asked, putting his hand to his head.

"Well, you almost died..." Aneisha trailed off as Tom interrupted.

"Actually Dan, you DID die. You had no pulse for ten minutes" He walked over to him, "are you ok now?"

"Yeah I'm fine... wait, what happened to Zoe?" Dan took in his surroundings. White hospital beds. "Where is she?" He questioned.

"Well... the Mastermind didn't fully transfer his mind into Zoe's... half of him died. The other half of him however... Zoe wasn't a match, the mastermind wanted to kill her..." Tom trailed off, looking down.

"How is she?" Dan said, in a whisper.

"Dan... she isn't doing very well. The Mastermind isn't in there anymore, he finally died. But being in Zoe's brain... well, it had an effect on her too..." Tom looked down, with tears in his eyes.

Dan jumped out of bed, pulling out his drip. He limped over to the door and into the corridor, ignoring the others cries. He looked into the room straight across from his, and sure enough, Zoe was there. She looked an unhealthy shade of white.

He went into the room and she looked up.

"Dan... y-your supo-osed to... be in b-bed..." She said, coughing. He sat down on the blue chair that was next to her bed.

"I'd never leave you." He said, holding her hand. She sat up a bit futher.

"Dan, I know I've only known you about... a week now? But... I think I love you..." She looked into his eyes, and in return, he looked into hers.

"Zoe... I think I love you too." They kissed and then broke apart. Dan continued, "Whatever happens, we'll get through it. Just hang in there okay? For me."

Her closing eyes were the last thing Dan saw before Frank, Stella, Tom and Aneisha came barging into the room, looking very cross at him.

"Agent Morgan!" Stella snapped, "How dare you disobey orders! This girl is a Korps agent. She is not to be trusted!"

"Ha." Dan scoffed, "If she was Korps, wouldn't she try to kill us. No offence Stella, but if it were Frank, could you do it? Stay away from the person you love!?" He questioned.

Frank and Stella just blushed.

"Now, that's not fair." Stella objected.

"I'll tell you what's not fair. Being forced to obey 'orders' whilst Zoe is dying!" Dan screamed.

"But-," Tom started, but Dan cut him off.

"No, you know what, GET OUT!" He snapped at them all. They all hurried out the door before Dan did something he'd regret.

Dan put his head in his hands. "Oh Zoe... Please be okay."

All of a sudden Zoe's heart monitor made funny noises. Noises that Dan never hoped to hear.

Doctors and nurses were running in, and Dan had to be wrestled out the room. After a while he slunk to the ground.

After a while, the doctors came out the room. Dan stood up.

"She's fine. You can go back in now." The doctor said. Dan bolted up and ran into the room, and flung himself into Zoe's arms.

"Dan, it's okay." Zoe mumbled into his hair. He was still shaking and he kissed her all over her face.

"Never do that to me again, you hear me?" Dan laughed.

"Never. I promise Dan." She kissed him back.

Their happy reunion was interrupted, however, when Stella, Frank, Tom and Aneisha came running in, a distraught expression all over their faces.

"Guys." Tom started, "We have company."

All of a sudden, they heard the hospital scream, and Dan helped Zoe out of bed. The door gave in and Zoe saw a face she had never hoped to see again.

"Zoe."

Zoe gulped, and as calmly as she could, she replied.

"Hello Dad."


	10. Unconditionally

**Unconditionally – Chapter Ten**

"So... I see you've survived..." He trailed off, smirking.

Dan and the rest of the team stood in front of Zoe protectively. She glared at him.

"What does that have to do with you?" She started, "You're DEAD to me. You will NEVER be my father." She finished, shaking.

"Well, we'll see about that." Said Zoe's dad. He clicked his fingers, and at least a dozen Korps agents came into the room. Tom groaned.

"Seriously, fighting?" He moaned, getting into a fighting position. Her father paid no attention to him however.

"Agents... ATTACK!"

But before they could move a step, the team saw a blur of red cartwheel past them. When she reached to Korps agents, she stopped and the team saw it was Zoe. She turned towards the team.

"This is my problem, will you let me handle this?"

But before any of them could reply, she was already in a fighting stance and fighting them. She dodged easily, she fought easily.

Unfortunately, one of the Korps agents came up behind her and found her weak spot. She fell to the floor.

"Zoe!" Dan cried and walked towards her, but she had already blocked the agent, and punched him.

With the help of the others, they defeated the agents. Frank and Stella grabbed Zoe's Dad before he could get away.

The Swat team entered the building and arrested him. Before he could get into the back of the van, however...

"I'll find you! I'll find you all. Just you wait and see!" He screamed.

"Yeah, well. If you escape, there's one thing you need to worry about. We will kill you." Zoe said calmly. Zoe's Dad scoffed.

"Oh, and Zoe... you better watch out. I will hunt you down. You will be first on my list." He said, pointing at Dan.

He was then shut into a black suv. It drove off.

Zoe then shivered. Dan wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry Zoe. He's gone."

"I know but... he's still here. All his bruises and scars. He'll be with me forever." She said, shoulders sagging. Dan kissed her cheek.

"As long as you're with me, he'll never catch you Zo." He said sternly. She hugged him.

"I love you, Dan."

"I love you too."

Their happy moment, however, was interrupted when Frank came over. He coughed, making them jump apart.

"Ahh... Zoe. I really underestimated you. You see, our fighting skills aren't what they used to be. How would you like to work for MI9?" He asked, eyes glancing to her and Dan.

Zoe looked at Dan. She loved fighting the bad guys, and she wanted to be with Dan. She loved him, of course.

"I'd love too." She replied, shaking his hand.

"Oh, and Zoe, how would you like to live at Headquarters? I figured that you would want a new surname, and I also thought that you'd like to be renamed?" He questioned.

"Yes, hold on." She replied.

"What do you think I should do?" She whispered to Dan.

"Well... I live in Headquarters too... you could be called Zoe London," He replied. Zoe nodded.

"Frank... would it be okay if I was called Zoe London? It would make sense."

"Umm... sure. Welcome to MI9 Zoe... London." He then walked away.

"Frank!" Called Zoe, running after him.

"yes Zoe?"

"Before I officially become MI9, could I do something first? It'll take a few months, but itt's a personal matter." She asked, hopefully.

"Yes sure. By the way, Dan can go with you too." He said, giving her a knowing glance before walking away.

Zoe ran to Dan, and held his hand.

"Dan..."

"Yes Zo?"

"Would you like to come with me... to find my siblings?" She asked.

Dan's face stiffened, and she closed her eyes, waiting for him to say no. But it never came. Instead, she felt his hands cupping her cheeks, and his lips on hers.

"I'd be honoured Miss London." He smiled.

She grinned like a maniac before hugging him, lovingly. More tight that she'd ever hugged anyone before.

Now, that was a story on life's ups and downs, and sudden twists. But if you love someone, it makes it better. When you love someone, it gives you someone to fight for.

Zoe and Dan... well, they loved each other. Unconditionally.

_When two people are meant for each other, no time is too long, no distance is too far, no one can ever tear them apart._

**Hoped you liked it! Please review! Thank-You to all the reviews, favourites and follows, they meant a lot! I love you all! Thanks!**

**Wannabeactress54 xxx**


End file.
